


Until the end of the line

by buckyinthetardis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artist Steve Rogers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon Gay Relationship, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hydra (Marvel), Idiots in Love, Love, Love Letters, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prisoner of War, Secret Relationship, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Work In Progress, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyinthetardis/pseuds/buckyinthetardis
Summary: Steve and Bucky are separated as Bucky heads off to the trenches. These are the letters sent between them.The plot is a slight change from canon. Bucky gets sent away a few weeks before Steve becomes Captain America. Dum-Dum Duggan is MLM, and Bucky is in a secret relationship with Steve. They still go to Howard's show, but Steve attends a second one where he enlists to join. Most other things are basically canon for now, but who knows in the future. Who knows :).
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

My dearest Bucky,

How have you been? I've tried to write once already, but I got the address wrong and it was sent back to me. I've been missing you so, every day I think of you. I think of all our memories and miss you more. I've been taking all my medications, and I even helped Mr Todd in the bakery yesterday. I know you said I should stay home, but I needed the money to buy some new pencils. I'm drawing you a portrait, see. Just a little one, to keep on you when you're in uniform.

I sure do hope you're okay and that those in your troupe are kind. I know you're not the best with new people, so I send you all my love. If I was there with you, we'd both be okay. I'm not the best at fighting, but you know I'll try. Ill fight anyone if i have cause to.

I need to go now as it's getting late. Please write back quickly as every day I miss you more.

Until the end of the line,

S 


	2. Chapter 2

My dearest S,

I wish you were here too. I'd do anything to have you here with me right now. I can't wait until we finally see each other again, even if it is less than a week since I left. I'd love the portrait, and if you could sent it with the next letter I'd keep it in the pocket close to my heart so you can always be with me. I'd love a picture of my beautiful lover to keep, and knowing that you'd be with me at all times would make everything so much better.

The troupe is okay actually, and I've told them a slightly twisted version of how we met and the time we've been together. They don't know your secret so it's okay. You'd better be keeping up on your medication, and going to your checkups. I worry for you sometimes, as I don't want anything bad happening to you. I sure hope you're safe at home and you've not been in any more fights, even if they did deserve it.

I need to sign off now as the boys want to go out to the bar. As soon as you get here, I'll introduce you to them. You'd love Duggan, he's a right laugh. I love you, my love.

Until the end of the line,

Buck


	3. Chapter 3

My dearest Bucky,

I've stayed out of fights (with much difficulty) and I've started a few shifts now at Mr Todds. My first properly paid job! It's about $10 a week, but i think it's because he feels sorry for me. I managed to get the pencils, and I've attached the portrait of myself for you. It's not the best, but I've also added a few of you and us which i prefer.

I really wish you were at home, so we could sit on the couch together and enjoy the moments together. I can't wait for the holidays, when we can finally be together again. I've tried making the house nicer, but nothing beats your designs. You should consider design as a future job, or possibly a singer like those on the radio. I miss your beautiful singing voice, and the songs on the radio sound empty without you here.

My next letter might be a little late, but I know it's okay with you. The boys sound great, and I'm glad you've found some people you get along with.

Until the end of the line,

S


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its gonna get interesting soon i promise!! its only a few letters away!!

My dearest S,

All the men give you their best wishes, me more than anyone else. The nights are getting longer and I think of you when I see the stars. Think of sitting on the roof and counting the stars. There's another local boy here, and I hope he won't tell about us. You know it's so hard for me to keep our secret quiet but I've got to.

I love the drawings, especially the one of me on the beach, but i must ask. Is that how you actually see me? It's so accurate down to every little detail, and I love it. Your portrait is in my pocket, as suggested, and it means so much to be able to carry you with me. Even if the truth doesn't come out, I've still got you by my heart no matter the time. I know that sounded soft but it's true. It really helps to have you here with me.

I was the fastest in agility yesterday, but that's nothing new. I've been thinking about what you said about work, so what if I become a singer? It's a scary thought but they get enough money that I'd be able to provide for us both and keep us in comfort for as long as we live. I heard that Duggan has a man back home, and I'm very tempted to tell him the truth. Let me know how you're getting on and what I should do.

Until the end of the line,

your Buck


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things start getting emotional soon!! only one more chapter!!
> 
> also remember to leave kudos and comment, and ill be updating regularly!!

My dearest Bucky,

This letter was a little late but well done with your agility. I must make sure you get a proper well done when you come home, if you know what I mean. I know we've never done that, but I know I'm ready. I've been speaking to Mr Todd, and he said I should sell my pictures to the papers. I don't want to though, because you know how I feel about them. Their employees are living paycheck to paycheck and they don't care a bit for them. I'm not supporting that.

Have you told Duggan? I really hope you're okay, and that you've got someone you can confide in. If possible maybe show him the picture from your jacket? I know it's scary, but if he's accepted for his man back home then you should be too. If anything changes with the secret situation, you can always tell me. I'm always gonna be just one letter away.

Speaking about that, does your place have a telephone? Me and Mr Todd agreed that I can use it once weekly, and I'd love to hear your voice again.

Until the end of the line,

S


End file.
